


Peace of mind

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes a change of location is all it takes.





	Peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-07-19 02:56pm to 03:12pm

Tezuka had smiled when he'd finally come across the almost hidden entry to a small path, disguised by thorned-looking green. His grandfather had told him about it. A path scarcely used, very old, but not - at the time - treacherous. It was supposed to lead into a small valley, far away from the tourist attractions people sought out when coming to this part of Japan. Young Tezuka had needed a few attempts to find it but, after a good two hours, he had finally laid eyes on what his grandfather must have meant. 

The valley was not vast but breathtakingly beautiful. A small stream curved right through the middle of it, seemingly build into the lush green fields of grass. The grass smelled like it had been freshly cut even though that was impossible but the smell remained until Tezuka wandered into the knee-deep water for refreshment. Having discarded his bag on the green he took his time lathering his face and arms with the cool liquid. Enjoying it. Almost playing with some of the drops. The birds around him didn't seem to mind as they continued chirping and chasing each other without much notice of his presence. A gust of wind suddenly rustled a few nearby trees, while the sunlight took it upon itself to dry him again. 

By now Tezuka had waded out and been laying down next to his bag. Enjoying the pure peacefulness this place radiated. Yes, he knew perfectly what his grandfather had meant now. In this place the only voices around where those of nature itself and his own mind could finally calm down and rest in perfect harmony.


End file.
